Kinesis Module
Telekinesis, or "Kinesis", is a small modular plug-in resembling a thick, six-vaned heat sink designed for use with the Stasis Module. It fits into the top of the Stasis Module armband just forward of its rear focus cylinder, and works in conjunction with a round emitter pad built into the palm of the glove-slip component. Also known as the "G.R.I.P", it allows the wielder control over almost any organic and inorganic material with the wave of a hand. This extremely useful piece of equipment is given to Isaac by an injured crew woman who is seen crying over the dead body of "McCoy", on the tram platform of the USG Ishimura's Medical Deck at the very beginning of Chapter 2: Intensive Care; the woman appears to die of her wounds seconds after you receive the device. Kinesis works by the projection of a tube of crackling white energy (an artificial gravity field) from the glove slip's palm emitter pad. Once grabbed by the leading edge of the energy tube, the desired object's gravity is presumably nullified and drawn toward the wielder. Small objects will stop about a foot from the pad, suspended in midair, while movable objects like rail pallets come as close as their connections allow. Deactivation of the Kinesis effect releases the object, leaving it to fall in the direction of the nearest gravitational center of mass, in most case the Ishimura. However, reversing the tube's polarity any time after achieving latch-on causes the object to be thrown away from the wielder with a velocity inversely proportional to the distance from the palm emitter pad. Unlike the Stasis Module, Kinesis energy is drawn from the RIG's internal power source, and as such does not require replenishment. Its range can be increased from 20 to 32 units (possibly meters) at any upgrade bench via nanocircuitry power node amelioration. A common tool for freight and similar applications, the module was typically used aboard the USG Ishimura to move heavy objects like conduits, bed modules, pallets, and other such objects. Because Dead Space uses the Godfather Game Engine, objects are fired with physics, hence, any object fired will have ballistic arc to them. Therefore be sure to account for item arcing when firing objects to maim or kill enemies, and remember that most objects are best fired at short range. (Bar only propane tanks, for obvious reasons.) The arc is most notable when fighting the Hive Mind. You will find, when shooting propane tanks into its ribcage, that they will fall awfully short. Make sure to aim high. In Dead Space 2, kinesis is an indigo color, and thinner in proportion. Tips *Kinesis serves Isaac Clarke in a variety of ways during his mission aboard the USG Ishimura. Moving hallway blockages like metal crates, plucking power-ups from out-of-reach places, and hurling Necromorph body parts and fan blades for use as makeshift dismemberment tools. Other more dangerous uses include using the module with fire extinguishers, explosive Gas Canisters and even severed Exploder pustules. *Larger, blunt objects can be thrown at enemies to knock them over. This puts the enemy out of action for a few brief moments, giving the player time to get some distance between themselves and the enemy, or focus on another threat. *The module will make its unique electric crackling sound if there is no target to latch onto. *Dead aim is not necessary to achieve latch-on, as the tracking beam automatically seeks out the target object through lesser debris. *Stacking heavy objects on or against floor or wall vents via Kinesis does not prevent Necromorphic infiltration. *"Live" Necromorphs are not affected by Kinesis; using the module on suspicious bodies can reveal Necromorphs waiting to ambush Isaac. Kenesis cannot effect anything alive, except in one instance in Extraction as McNeil pulls Lexine back after she is pushed off a platform by a malfunctioning valve while entering the Ishimura. *Upgrades for the Kinesis Module increase its range. Gallery File:-2052142921.jpg|Kinesis in action Image:GRIP_closeup.JPG|The G.R.I.P. icon found on many heavy objects that can be manipulated by Kinesis. Sources Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Dead Space 2 Category:Dead Space 2 Category:Dead Space: Extraction